Vale
Governmental and Logistical Overview of Vale 'Governmental Format' *'Unknown' *'Current Governmental Leader: Annaliese Storvara' *'Current' Military Leader: Elodie Storvara (Eli (Kuro) Ayese) 'Logistics' *'Population: 539,364' *'Gender Division: 66% Female, 34% Male' *'Age (In Roleplay): One-Hundred and Fourty Four years' *'Predominant Language: Common' Relations to other nations * Alliances: Ba Sing Se (Long-Standing), Baticul (Long-Standing), Apotheosis (Uneasy), Vaternalis, Cendrillion * Formal Truces: Gorthrondor, Explorer's Union * Tense Truces: Adohi De Canilu, Wolf Hill * Trade War: N/A * Open War: N/A Foundation and Early History Vale was founded in Alkarus by a young woman whom was exiled from her own home at the behest of her father. Karilissa DuPois, heiress to the Valanese throne, found herself trudging her way south towards the formally known land of Alkarus. The first city she came across was that of Ba Sing Se, founded and led by a man named Dominic Morden. He allowed her within the walls, granting her temporary respite and much needed rest from the elements. She then left and struck out on her own, starting up a small refuge just west of a city named Alyria. Alyria was headed by a paranoid man named Angral whom believed that this refuge would lay claim to his city. He challenged Karilissa to a dual to the death, to prevent a non-existant war from brewing. Though hesitant, she eventually accepted, the dual resulting in Angral's death. With Angral dead and no one to keep the citizens of Alyria safe, Karilissa decided to take residence in Alyria, renaming the city after her original home. Vale. This drew the ire of a powerful man named Levias Azor, whom had proven his mettle time and time again, and was well respected and feared across the domain of Alkarus. He managed to convince Raxius Dikron, the king of New Rokus and Tyronious Dikron, the leader of Tharros to mount an assault against the fledgling city. They entered the storerooms and burned all that Alyria had to offer. Grain, raw materials and munitions were put to the torch, the flames of the firebending Dikron brothers burning with an intense heat to melt even metal. Naturally, this event led Karilissa to hold a grudge against the Dikrons, particularly Raxius, beween the two, three wars were fought over the course of time. She returned to Ba Sing Se under the pretense of peace, asking to be brought under Dominic's protection until Vale was more well solidified in the world. He agreed, and it led to one of the longest standing alliances in history. With the notion of protection in her mind, Karilissa set to creating a safe haven to all those that requested it. An area of peace and prosperity across the world. Seemingly overnight, the city became a nation, the two towns of Ipsum, renamed to Atlas, and Mistral coming under Vale's dominion. This promptly changed Vale's status from a city to a nation, and the name Vytal was born. The nation of Vytal saw constant tension from New Rokus, never letting the night of the raze fade from their minds. A force led by Illikan saw that the percieved "fools of Rokus," recieved their just desserts. This led to a week long war which ended in Vytal's victory. A third war declared by Rokus was fought, though the victor of the engagement was... ambiguous at best. 'The Freeze' The death of the infamous bloodbender, Kira, ushered in a flash-freeze of the world, it's epicenter in Vale. Evanora laid dominion to Karilissa, whom held the title of "Lord of Water," at the time. Evanora used this power of Karilissa's to subvert her and turn her into a puppet, and ushered in a century of tyranny and despair with Evanora at it's head. Under the control''' of the Frostguard, they laid dominion to the world over the frozen wasteland of the world for a century. Holding this as their capitol, Evanora laid siege to the last city and landmass not under her control. The city of Resonance. However, the years took their toll, and the denizens of the world began to thaw, finding themselves in this war-torn world. They began their liberation of the major cities and areas held by the Frostguard, bringing to bear the raw power of the elements themselves. Baticul, Ba Sing Se and New Rokus all were reclaimed systematically, leaving Vale as the sole Frostguard hold. A force lead by Dominic and Krivenge saw the end of the Frostguard, Krivenge ending any threat that Evnaora posed over the world, and Alkarus returned to a state of peace, though it was not without the cost of several million lives. Post-Freeze The ending of the threat held by Evanora saw Annaliese Storvara to the ruins of the war torn Vale. She saw an immense amount of history and potential wasted, and immediately set to work restoring the city to what it used to be. After several months of work and some interruptions caused by other.... pressing events, it was complete. she succeeded in her goal. She saw to the ideal that Vale was a bastion of peace in the world that was nearly brought to its knees. She saw to it that Vale did not actively participate in wars, engagements and conflicts unless the situation deemed dire. The city stands now, under the guidance of Annaliese and the youthful energy of her daughter, Elodie as a reminder of what the world used to be, and hopefully something more. '' An Era of Tension War. A time of bloodshed and conflict. No resident of Vale desires strife, and yet, it seemed to be occurring all about them as time progressed. The Oligarchy deigned the so-called "Empire" or Apotheosis to be placed under careful scrutiny due to their war-mongering ways. Tensions rose even higher as their figurehead up and vanished with little more than a trace. Annaliese disappeared from nearly all recorded sources, and left Elodie as the standing ruler until her return. This didn't help many matters, as Elodie's mental state began to deteriorate at a rather quick pace. Developing a fractured mind, both due to the constant bickering of the Oligarchy, and due to her own personal endeavors is no way a city should be led. Whispered words have been spoken, no one will willing to openly voice their question. What will befall the City of Vale?Category:Factions